From the eyes of Mudkip
by dagon22
Summary: We've seen new trainers on pokemon, we've also heard the storie. But what about he pokemon. Hear the story from a mudkip, from being hatched to fighting in the elite four. Meet the friends meet along the way, all from the eyes of a pokemon.
1. Happy birthday, it's a mudkip!

Here we go!

(charmander pops his head over Sarahs shoulder)

Yes, my charmander's here as well, no, he is not going to be in this story. In fact, I'm not going to be in this story at all. It is going to be a brand new trainer, new pokemon. One thing I need to decide when the time comes, should mudkip stay in the pokeball, or not, and have a whole adventure with her trainer. Right now, I'm leaning toward out of the pokeball.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

It was a normal day on old man Swampys farm. There was a batch of mudkip eggs that where sitting in the incubator. After the excitement of Ash and friends, it was nice to get things back to normal.

All of the eggs looked normal, except for one. It was a little on the smaller side, and not only that, but the egg had an unusual design. Instead of being blue with orange spots, this egg was green with yellow spots.

Noticing that this was odd, Swampy decided to keep a close eye on this egg. Not only was it an odd color, but it was taking longer than other eggs. At first he though that it was a dud, but on closer inspection, the egg was indeed full of life. This morning, he checked the egg again, and noticed that there was no change from yesterday. Sighting, he placed the egg back in the incubator, and left the room.

-From the eyes of the mudkip-

It was dark, dark and cramped. Deciding that enough was enough, she decided that it was time to make more room. Pushing against the side of her prison, she felt it give away. Before she knew it, she was blinking in the bright light. She was free. As her eyes cleared from the light, she saw that she was in a box, surrounded by some round objects. Curious, she decided to explore.

Finding nothing of interest in the box, she decided to leave the box. Climbing over edge of the box, she fell flat on her face. The pain wouldn't stop her curiosity. Now that she looked around, she saw that she was in a much bigger place than before. It was frightening. However, just like pain, fear was not going to stop her either.

Crawling around, she found her way to the middle of the room. This was when Swampy decided to enter the room again, to see if the new eggs where about to hatch. He was sure that one was close. There in the middle of the floor was a weird looking mudkip. Instead of being blue like all the other mudkip this one was green, with yellow fins.

Before the mudkip was a strange creature. However, instead of being afraid, she was happy. This person felt familiar, like she had seen this person before.

The person walked over to her, and picked her up, "would you look at this, you hatched. You took your time didn't you?"

Mudkip looked at him curiously.

"You should meet all the other mudkip." Walking out the door, mudkip braced herself for a new adventure, having no idea of the adventures that where coming.

* * *

This is my new fic, so how is it. It will get better, and will be from Mudkips eyes from now on. I like making pokemon of unusual color. Unlike my charmander from an other fic, mudkip will evolve.

I don't know why I mad her differen't colors than other mudkip, I just wanted her to be different.


	2. What's in a name?

I planned on giving mudkip a real name from the start. She is different, but not in strength. She is her own pokemon. I decided to make her a girl, because most starter pokemon are males. Wow, my first chapter with a question mark.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Swampy carried the cute little mudkip outside; it was a brand new world. It was a lot bigger than she realized. Putting the little mudkip down, near the other mudkips, Swampy took a step back, to see what would happen.

Placed in front of a bunch of other pokemon, mudkip was scared. She looked back at Swampy. Trusting that this man wouldn't place him in the same place as pokemon that would hurt her gave her strength. With this boost of confidence, she turned back toward the other mudkip.

However, seeing the strange mudkip, all the other mudkip stepped back. Who was this stranger, sure it looked like a mudkip, but who could be sure.

Seeing this, Swampy was going to help the little mudkip, when something happened, an other mudkip walked up to the little one. They started talking in their own way. Seeing that his newest mudkip was fitting in, Swampy realized that he had some chores to do, and left.

-With mudkip-

Standing all alone, she had no idea what was going to happen. All the other mudkip where backing away from her, with words of weirdo and creepy looking being heard amongst them. What was wrong with her, surely she looked like everyone else. She was about to give up, when one of other mudkip ran up to her.

"Hey there, I'm Bog, pleased to meet you," he introduced himself. "What's your name?"

She was hit with a sudden thought, she didn't have a name.

She must have looked pretty clueless, because Bog went on, "Oh, you must not have a name yet. Hey you guys," he shouted to the other mudkip, there where three of them, "come over here and meet my new friend." Seeing that Bog was all right, the other mudkips joined them. "I'll introduce you to everyone; this is Ling, Bod, and Yancy." He said, as he pointed to each of them in turn. He then turned to the other mudkip. "This Mudkip needs a name, what do you guys think?"

"Calorie," shouted Ling.

"Grout," shouted Bod.

"Cercla," shouted Yancy.

Seeing that his new friend didn't like any of the names his friends where suggesting, Bog thought hard, and came up with the perfect name, "how about Aqua?"

Thinking that this was the perfect name, she spoke up for the first time, "yes, thank you, I love that name."

Before anything else could be said, Yancy started running around, "why are we still sitting here, we are wasting a good day, lets go!" With that, he jumped into the water.

The other two mudkip jumped into the water. Bog turned to Aqua, "you want to play water tag, I'll teach you how."

The two played the day away. Aqua learned a lot that day, and all the mudkip fell asleep by the shore. Aqua slept peacefully, knowing that she had found a friend.

* * *

The names I took from water meanings. We know what's going to happen next, at least, I do. I think I'll have them meet up latter.

(charmander walks up to Sarah)

No charmander, you are not going to be in this story. If you where in this story, than how could Sarah continue her journey in my other story.

(Charmander walks off sad)


	3. Saying goodbye is never easy!

Sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I've been on working on my other story. So know it is time, for a new chapter of my story.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

The following weeks went quick. The days where filled with adventure of exploring and swimming. But one day, everything changed. She awoke, and everything looked fine. Going to the area where Swampy put their breakfast. She was the first one there. Looking around, she couldn't find anyone anywhere. Panicking, she started running

With out looking where she was going, she ran into Bog. "What's wrong, what's the hurry," he asked, seeing Aquas panicking face.

"Where is everyone," she asked him, looking around for the others.

Realizing what was going on he turned, and started to explain, "Well, you see, when we get old enough, we are chosen to go to different locations, where we get paired with a beginner trainer, and get stronger. I can't wait."

Seeing the excitement in his eyes, Aqua realized something, "hey, you are the same age as those other mudkip, why aren't you out with a new trainer.

Looking at the small mudkip, he explained, "I realized that you would be all alone. I hid, so that I could explain what was going on, and besides, I would miss my chance of saying goodbye to you."

With that, they enjoyed the rest of their last day together. Before they went to sleep that night, they watched the sunset together. "You know," started Bog, "I've been looking forward to this for a long time. While we have our names, the trainers will give us different ones."

Looking over at Bog, Aqua realized something important, "does this mean that I'll never see you again!"

"I can't promise you any thing, but I think we will," he nuzzled her, "now, go to sleep."

The next morning, he was gone. The next couple of days where lonely for Aqua as she was the only mudkip left behind. While living alone, with no one but Swampy for company, all Aqua could think of where Bog and his last words. She started looking forward to being old enough to begin her journey. She practiced her water gun and tackle attack in the yard.

Then one day, she had company. Two other mudkips where hatched. Looking around at the new world with bright new eyes, Aqua remembered what it was like at that point in her life. She walked up to the younger mudkips, "hi, everyone, I'm Aqua, how are you?"

The two mudkips looked scared at first, but soon that was over come. One of them walked up to Aqua, "hey, how come you have a name, we want one two."

"Yeah, piped up the other mudkip, "we came from the same egg, so we want names that go good together."

Thinking hard, Aqua come up with some good ones, Mud and Kippers, both agreed to the names. The following days where filled with adventure, as Aqua taught Mud and Kippers what she was taught. Before she knew it, it was time.

One day, before breakfast, Swampy came, and took Aqua. "Well, little mudkip, it is time for you to begin a pokemon journey." Pointing a ball at Aqua, she had to wonder what would happen. Before she knew it, she was sucked into the ball! And that's all she knew.

* * *

Nope, this won't be the last time we ever see Mud and Kippers, you can probably tell, they are twins. Kippers is the name I give my mudkip, mud, well, I just made this one up. I'm not going to nickname all the pokemon, just the ones I plan on having come back. I hope that this chapter was ok. I know that this was a short chapter; the next one will be longer, as the trainer is introduced.


	4. In comes the trainers!

No new updates yesterday, I had to update my Norton antivirus, and upgrade lots of other things. Let's just say that when it was all over, I wasn't really in the mood to expand any stories. It might have not come out as good if I had.

(Charmander gives Sarah a sad look)

Oh, don't you do that to me, you know I was busy. Now, onward to Aqua's exciting and new world.

(Aqua shows up and smiles)

Wait a minute, why is she here, she isn't my pokemon! Someone call Professor Birch!

(Both Aqua and Bronze become best friends and start playing tag)

What are you two doing! Bronze, get back in your story and Aqua, and get back in that pokeball, so that we can continue our story!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Being in the pokeball was all right, thought Aqua, but it was boring. She would rather be outside exploring the new world out there, instead. Next thing she knew, she was being released onto a table, in front of a person she had never met before. Was this her new trainer?

"Well, well, a mudkip. I all ready have the treecko and the torchic, now all we need to do is examine you." With that, he proceeded on checking her height and weight, "well, it seems that despite being a bit on the small size, you are in good shape. Opps, I never introduced myself, I'm Professor Birch. Now, I bet you are hungry, let's let the others out to eat." With that he released two other pokemon. "The new trainers will be here in a little bit, so you guys eat up, and get ready." He placed two plates of pokemon food in front of them, before leaving.

Aqua was too interested in the new pokemon, to be interested in the food. Standing in front of her was a green pokemon, who stood taller than her. Next to that pokemon was another, this pokemon was about the same size as her, colored red. Both pokemon started eating without a problem.

Seeing that she was nervous, the red pokemon came over to her, "hey, what's wrong? My name is Ginji, I'm a Torchic, and what are you?"

Seeing this as a chance to make a new friend, Aqua told Ginji who she is and that she was a mudkip.

She looked over at the treecko, who was still eating, ignoring the entire conversation.

"Oh, ignore him. He likes to be by himself. In fact, he never gave me his name," Ginji explained, seeing the look.

Before anything else could happen, two boys ran in, with shouts of I won, no fair been shouted. This scared Aqua, who then leaped off of the table, and hid under a counter. Since she was under the table, she was unable to see what was happening, but heard everything that was said.

"I want the treecko, "shouted one boy.

"No, I want the treecko, you take the torchic," shouted the second boy, in a slightly higher and whinier voice.

Professor Birch must have followed in behind them, because she then heard his voice, "now, now no fighting, I have enough pokemon for all of you. Now, pick your pokemon. Since you where here first, you can chose first."

With that, the loudest boy chose treecko, leaving the second boy with torchic. Thanking the professor for their pokemon, Aqua heard their footsteps leave the building.

Now that they were gone, Aqua heard a voice that wasn't heard before, "so, where's my pokemon?"

"Oh, sorry about that, I know I had a mudkip here as well. It was different looking, can you help me look for her."

Hearing them start walking around, Aqua decided that now was the time to start that journey that Bog was talking about. She walked out into the open.

As soon as she made it to the center of the room, the two humans saw her.

Professor Birch placed her on the table, where she got a good look at the person who was going to become her trainer. She was smaller than the professor, and had brownish-blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also dressed differently, wearing blue pants and a black t-shirt.

While she was looking at the new person, the new person was also examining her. After looking at her for a bit, the new person turned to the Professor, "this pokemon is perfect," and with that, Aqua was picked up, and held above the girls head, "hi, my name is Clara, and from now on, your name will be Faith!"

Remembering what Bog said about names, she nodded.

With that, she was placed on Clara's head, and the two of them ran out the building. As Clara ran down the road, Aqua got a good look around her. There was so much to see and so much to smell! What a world, it was so much bigger than she ever thought.

After a while, they made it to another building. This one didn't look as big as the lab, but it wasn't as small as the building that Swampy lived in. she opened the door, and Aqua got a glimpse of a dark room. She sensed that there were many things moving about in the room.

* * *

While looking over the story, I saw that the meeting of Aqua and Clara was cut out somehow, so I redid it in this chapter. While Aqua's nickname is Faith, she will still go by the name of Aqua, this is the name that she will keep calling herself, but all the humans will call her faith, since that is the name that Clara gave her, and I hope this doesn't mess any one up.

Ok, yet again, I poster a chapter twice, thank you for telling me!


	5. Home is where the heart is!

Sorry that it has been so long since I last updated. Many things are going on, with the holidays coming up, and my job. I can not wait for them to finish rebuilding my new store. Also, when I am done posting a chapter for my other fic, I actually don't feel like writing anything else, and I don't want to spoil the story by not writing to the best of my ability.

(Charmander nods)

Charmander shouldn't you be with me in Kanto, getting ready to cheer on Roxel as she battles Misty?

(Aqua glares at charmander for being here)

And what are you doing here; shouldn't you be with Clara, getting ready to begin your journey?

(both charmander and Aqua start playing playstaion 2 together, ignoring Sarah)

Oh well, here is the latest chapter of Aqua's journey.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Clara walked into a room that had lots of furniture. Seeing that no one was in the room, Clara started walking to a door, leading to a room that was completely dark.

Aqua than noticed that Clara was reaching for a switch on the wall, and that turned on the lights in the room, and instantly she was surrounded by lots of people who were all shouting "surprise!"

This shocked Aqua so much, that she jumped off Clara's shoulder, and hid under a table. The table was covered with a cloth, which hide all of the people from view. All she could see was their feet.

All of the people surrounded Clara, and although she couldn't see them, she could hear what was being said. It was all congratulations, and several people were asking what pokemon she had gotten. Apparently no one had seen her departure from Clara's shoulder.

Before Aqua knew, all the people had stopped talking, and Clara was telling them that she had gotten a mudkip. "I named her faith; she is really cute, but very shy. I think she is hiding, let me get her," Aqua heard Clara say.

Faith, who's that, wondered Aqua. She saw that Clara had gotten to her knees. And that's when she remembered that faith was her name.

Before she could move, the table cloth was pulled up, revealing Clara. "Faith, I know you are shy, but I would like you to meet my family, they threw me a surprise party to celebrate the start of our journey, Please?" asked Clara.

Aqua nodded, as she thought that she needs to be brave. If she hides from everything that scares her, than she would never get to have any fun.

Clara picked her up, and stood to face the people in the room. A women approached them, and Aqua took it that this must be mom. "Awwww, what a cute pokemon," cued the mom. "Although, its acolors are different, is it sick?"

Aqua found this rude, and sprayed her in the face using water gun. Quickly Clara explained that Faith was a different color, but was just like any other mudkip.

The party continued, and Aqua hung out on Clara's shoulder. Many people came over to them, and congratulated Clara on her first pokemon.

After a while, Aqua got bored, and jumped off of Clara's shoulder, and started to wonder around the party. She got sick of only seeing peoples feet, and jumped up onto a chair, and then onto the table. And there on the table was exactly what she wanted; it was a pool of water, big enough for her to swim in. She quickly jumped in, careful not to splash all of the water out of the pool. For some reason the pool was red.

"Mommy, why is that mudkip swimming in the punch bowl," was the next thing Aqua heard.

Punch, hmm interesting. Then she heard everyone laughing at her, what, it wasn't funny. And then she was being lifted, out of the bowl, and there was Clara, "you guys shouldn't laugh, I think she just wanted to go for a swim, can you blame her." With that, the laughter died down. Clara dried Aqua off with a towel, as people began to leave the party, apparently it was over.

While being dried, Clara's mom came in, "well that will be a send off that no one would ever forget. Now Clara, get ready for bed, you begin your journey tomorrow. In fact, your father has something to give you."

Clara placed Aqua onto the couch that she had been sitting on to dry her. "I'll be right back; I need to get ready for bed." With that, she ran upstairs.

Sitting on the couch all by her self was boring. She jumped down from the couch, and started looking around the room. When nothing of interest was found, she saw that a door was open just a bit.

She pushed open the door all the way, and entered the room. Sitting in the room at a table was a man that she had seen at the party, from Clara's shoulder. In fact, Aqua was sure that she heard Clara call him dad.

Dad had looked over when the door was opened, and he walked over, and picked up Aqua, and placed her on his new. "So, Faith is it, I see that you are my daughters' first pokemon. Please look after my daughter, she is shy, but will charge off with out a thought." Aqua nodded her head in agreement. "I have a gift for you as well." With that, he tied a bandanna around her neck. It was blue, with a black water drop on it.

Clara walked into the room, wearing a different set of clothes. He looked up, and saw that her daughter had entered the room, "awwww, dad, I love the bandanna.

"Thanks, I see that you are still wearing that bandanna that I gave you when you were five. Now, I want to give you something that will help you on your journey." With this, he pulled out a fishing rod.

"Dad, that is the latest model! It cost an arm and a leg to get," screamed Clara, she jumped into her fathers' arms, knocking Aqua onto the ground. "Oh, sorry faith." With that, she picked up Aqua.

"Just something to help you recognize your dream, now go to bed, you have a big day ahead of you, and your mother still has her gift to give you tomorrow.

With that, Clara ran upstairs, with Aqua in her arms. Aqua found herself in a nice looking room. Clara put Aqua onto the bed, and crawled under the covers. Aqua followed closely behind. "Night faith, remember, our journey starts tomorrow." With that, they both feel asleep quickly.

* * *

I had a hard time thinking what the father could give his daughter, so I thought, why not a fishing pool. She loves water pokemon, and will be battling with them. This might seem to be the same as my other story, but it won't follow the same thing, that would be boring. Depending on the reviews, the next chapter could be sooner or later.


	6. A step in the right direction!

Did anyone miss me? I admit, I haven't updated in a while. I decided that instead of adding an other chapter to my other story, I would update this one!

(Aqua shows up, and tackles me to the floor)

What, I updated, why are you mad! Now charmander should be mad, not you!

(charmander shows up, and uses flamethrower on me)

hey this isn't your story! I'll be over to you story latter! Now, onto the story!

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Aqua woke up early, and turned to her new friend, and found out that she was still sleeping. She sensed that there was movement coming from down stair and quickly leaped out of bed, and made it to the stair. Climbing down the stairs, without pitching face down downs the stairs was quite difficult, but Aqua managed just fine.

She made it to the kitchen, and found that both parents were cooking food for their daughter. It seemed that the father was getting ready to leave. Her father soon noticed her sitting on the floor, amazed by the hustle of the kitchen. "Aaa, I see that you got up before Clara. Can you do me a favor, and get her out of bed. She all ways sleeps in. I'm leaving soon, and would at least like to see her before I leave."

Hearing this, Aqua decided to do as he asked. He was a nice guy, and she just got a good feeling from him. She actually made it up the stairs faster, with the thought of getting Clara out of bed before her father left.

Aqua was in her room before she knew it, and was jumping up and down on Clara. However, this didn't do anything. Not wanting to hurt her partner with a tackle, she leapt to the floor, and used a water gun on Clara. If this didn't get her attention, nothing would. She doubted that Clara slept that deeply.

And apparently she was right, when the water hit Clara; she immediately sat up, and looked around in that she was confused, Aqua leapt up onto the bed, almost on Clara's lap.

Seeing that it was her little pokemon, Clara patted her on the head, "oh, Faith, it's you! Is something wrong?"

Hearing that, Aqua jumped off of the bed, and walked to the door. She then turned Clara, who was still sitting on the bed. "Oh, you want me to follow you." Seeing that she got it, Aqua nodded, and left the room, knowing that Clara would be following.

However, before she could start down the stairs again, she felt herself being lifted up. Aqua looked over, and saw the Clara had caught up, and had picked her up. "Let me help you down the stairs." With that, she placed Aqua on her shoulder and ran downstairs.

In the kitchen, Aqua saw that Clara's parents had set up a nice looking breakfast for their daughter. On the table was a small blue bowl, with food for her. She leaped off of Clara's shoulder, and dug in. It was great!

"I see that Faith loves my pokemon chow," Aqua heard the father remark.

"Of course she would, you are a great pokemon trainer!" Clara exclaimed. She apparently saw that her father was dressed to go, because the next thing she said was "so you are leaving now." Aqua couldn't help but notice that she sounded a little sad when she said that.

Either her father didn't notice it, or if he did, he didn't make any remark on it. "Yes, you see, the road is calling me, and I feel the urge to go traveling. I wanted to see you before I left; I have one more thing to give you before I leave." With that, he took out a map, and handed it to Clara. "This is a map that should help you get through your journey. I took it with me when I first traveled through Hoenn, and I personally marked things that will help you on the road, also a compass so that you never lose your direction." With that said, he gave the items to Clara, and gave her a hug. "I know you can do it." With that said, he hugged his wife, and went to leave.

Before he could get out the door, his wife stopped him, "you know the rules, before you leave, you have to tell me where you are heading off to, that way I know!"

Smiling sheepishly, he turned around, "sorry about that, you know how I get. I'm heading over to Kanto! I heard that there is a tournament that is going on over there in a month or so, and I plan to attend." And with that, he was gone.

Sighing, Clara's mom sat down next to her daughter, and started eating her own breakfast, "your father was always like that, racing off to the next exciting thing. I know that you wanted him to stay longer, but when you start traveling, than you will understand why."

With that, they all ate their meals in silence. Aqua though about everything she had heard. Clara's father was a trainer? Than she noticed that the mother daughter duo had started talking, and she missed it. And before she knew it, they were clearing the table.

Clara's mom left the room, and Clara walked over to the side of the room, to do what Clara didn't know. She was curios, so she jumped up onto the counter. Clara was washing the dishes.

"So did you like dads special poke food," Clara asked her.

Aqua remembered the tasty food she had just eaten, and nodded."That's great; mom gave me the recipe so that I can learn to make it. And when I get it right, you can eat it every day!"

With that said, Clara continued to wash to the dishes. Apparently the father had eaten earlier, since there were more dishes in the sink than Aqua remembered seeing on the table.

After watching for a bit, Aqua found that watching Clara wash the dishes was boring, and decided to go see what Clara's mother was doing. She sensed that she was upstairs, in Clara's room. With that done, she started up the stairs again.

She found Clara's mother sitting on Clara's bed, looking depressed. Aqua never liked seeing anyone feeling sad or depressed. So she jumped up onto the bed and right onto her lap.

Clara's mom looked down in surprise, "oh Faith, it is you! I came up here to pack Clara's bag, and I found myself thinking, this will be the last time that she will be here in a while. I'm going to miss her. With her father running around the world, I know that she will probably do the same thing."

Aqua looked at her with big eyes; she didn't want to take her daughter away.

Apparently Clara's mom could sense what she was thinking, "oh, but I want her to go. I know that she is going to have an incredible journey, and with you by her side, she will do great. My biggest regret is never becoming a trainer." With that, Clara's mom finished packing the bag.

With that done, she put the bag on her back, picked Aqua, and headed down stairs.

Apparently Clara had finished the dishes, and was now standing in the living room. Aqua saw this, leapt out of the mother's arms, and climbed up onto Clara's shoulder.

"I see that you are ready to go. I packed all of your things into this bag," with that, the mom handed Clara the bag, "everything that you need is in that bag. There is one more thing that I need to give you, it is outside."

With that said, they walked outside, where a bike sat. It was a nice red bike, with a basket on the handle bars. As Clara ran over to the bike, Aqua jumped into the basket.

Apparently the mother saw this, "it seems that Faith loves it! This was my bike! As a kid, I used to go out on it everyday. On my tenth birthday, I was ready to become a pokemon trainer, but my mother passed away, and I didn't feel like leaving her home town. I now give it to you! I hope that you can ride it in my place."

Startled, Aqua realized that this is what she was talking about earlier. That must have been awful.

"But mom, why didn't you ever leave afterwards," Clara asked her, and Aqua wondered the same thing, and waited for the answer.

She hesitated, and finally answered, "Well, I just never got to it, and now I feel as it is too late. Now go, I don't want to hold you back!" With that, she gave Clara a big hug. Aqua didn't want to be left out, and leapt onto the mothers head.

When the hug broke apart, she jumped back into the basket. Clara climbed onto the bike, and rode away. She looked down at Clara, "well Faith, this starts our journey! Let's go!"

* * *

So, what do you think? The story goes on! I hope it makes sense!

I realized that I made a big mistake, I put my name in there instead of Clara's! Opps...what a big mistake!


End file.
